


Who you gonna call?

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Ghosts, Angst, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ivan is still a football player, M/M, ghost Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: When Ivan bought a new house, he didn’t expect it to be haunted, just like he didn’t expect the ghost living in it to be so kind and sweet…





	Who you gonna call?

When he bought the house, Ivan didn’t think much of it. He needed a place to stay close to his new club and this one was the cheapest of the area. Being a young, promising footballer, he knew he wouldn’t stay there his whole life, or at least he hoped so. Hence why he chose this place without caring much.

He should have known something was weird when the previous owner looked way too happy to sell it to him and didn’t ask him to provide too much paperwork. The weird glances the neighbors shot at the house when passing nearby should have made him ticked, too. But Ivan wasn’t attentive enough, too excited to start the season at his new club soon.

At first, he didn’t notice anything strange. The house was a little big and silent for him alone, sure, but he had enough place for friends and family when they came to visit him. His training also left him too tired to care about how one of his chairs seemed to have moved one centimeter to the right while he was gone.

It soon changed, though. It was only little things, at first. Ivan thought he lost his phone and he found it on his bedside table, even though he had already checked there before. The same went with his keys. When he entered the living room once he came home in winter, the heating was already on and he didn’t have to freeze to death. All these things, he could blame his exhausted state for.

However, when he found a warm coffee ready for him on the table every morning, or the TV already on with his favorite series, he knew something weird was happening. He didn’t know how to react, though. It was weird, yes, but not unpleasant either. At first, he believed it was some weird jokes coming from an obsessed fan. He decided to put discreet cameras in his living room to discover who it was.

The recordings didn’t show anything abnormal, but warm coffee was still waiting for him every morning.

Then the notes began to appear, right next to the cup of coffee. They were always kind, caring words. ‘Good morning.’ ‘I hope you have a good day.’ ‘Don’t strain yourself too much, you looked exhausted yesterday.’ ‘I know it’s been hard for you lately, but I’m sure things will get better.’

They always fitted Ivan’s current mood, and more than once, he felt like crying, because those were exactly the words he needed to hear at the moment. No matter who his stalker was, he was slowly getting attached to them. Still, he knew this couldn’t keep going on, not when he sometimes felt like a stranger in his own house. So one night, he decided to hide behind the sofa and wait for his mysterious nocturnal visitor.

Too bad he fell asleep in the middle of the night. He woke up the next morning with a blanket draped over his shoulder and another small note on the table.

“Please don’t be scared, I just didn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Ivan certainly should have freaked out, but instead, he found the gesture adorably cute. It only encouraged him further in his quest to discover who his guardian angel was, though. So the next night, he hid in a different spot, though this time he made sure to have enough rest before and to be more discreet.

Nothing happened before 5 AM, and Ivan was starting to question his own sanity when someone suddenly appeared in the middle of his living room. Ivan rubbed his eyes five times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The being in front of him looked like a small man with long hair, except for the green halo floating around him and his translucent skin. Ivan could literally see right through him and that’s when he realized the truth. The person who watched over him, made him coffee and left kind notes was a ghost. His house was haunted. That explained the low price he had paid it.

But instead of doing ghost things, like making weird, frightening sounds, the stranger switched on the coffee machine, all while whistling. He reached for the usual mug in the cupboard, a happy smile on his face. Ivan couldn’t get a grip on what he was seeing. This was all so… domestic.

He could have spent hours there hiding, just watching the cute ghost tidying the house. No wonder Ivan never had to put too much effort onto it.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep himself from sneezing and the sound startled the ghost. Before he could run away, Ivan stormed out of his hide-out so he could reach him. Without thinking much, he grabbed his wrist so he wouldn’t flee.

“Wait, don’t leave! I just want to talk to you.”

Bewilderment replaced the fear on the ghost’s face, and he stared at Ivan with awe.

“You… You can touch me?”

“Yeah, it seems. But I can let you go, if you promise not to run away. I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

Ivan was about to remove his hand, but the ghost kept it in place. Suddenly, he looked desperate and his pleading eyes broke Ivan’s heart.

“No please, don’t let go. No one has been able to touch me for decades. You’re the first since… Since I died… I almost forgot how it felt…”

Now there were tears in his eyes, and Ivan just couldn’t take it. So he pulled the small ghost close before kissing his hair tenderly. He gripped at his shirt, hiding his face against Ivan’s chest as the taller man rubbed his back in a caring gesture.

“It’s okay, I won’t let go, I promise. You won’t be alone anymore. The name’s Ivan, by the way. What’s yours?”

“Luka. I… I’m Luka.”

He repeated his name as though he had a hard time trusting his own voice. Ivan took a step away so he could look straight at him, although he didn’t break contact between them, his arms still wrapped around Luka’s waist.

“It’s nice to meet you after all this time, Luka. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me so far, it was really kind of you.”

His heart missed a beat when Luka’s face lighted up at his words. Maybe he was a ghost, but there was something angelic about him when he looked happy and Ivan immediately knew he would get addicted to the sight.

“Oh, so you liked it? Most people can’t see me, so that’s all I can do. That scared the people who lived here before you, though. That’s why I tried to take it step by step, this time. I’m glad it worked. I mean, you don’t mind me being here? Because I’m afraid I can’t leave. I’ve tried before, and it never worked.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Luka. You’ve only been nice to me so far, why would I want you gone?”

It was completely crazy. He was talking with a ghost, he should be frightened, but all he could think about was how he wanted to protect Luka from being hurt again.

“Thank you so much, Ivan, you have no idea how much it means… Oh, your coffee is ready! Let me fetch it for you, I wouldn’t want you to be late for training because of me!”

Ivan chuckled as he watched the ghost hurry to bring him the drink. This was completely crazy, but he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

 

Falling into a comfortable routine while having a ghost at home was surprisingly easy. With Luka around, Ivan never had to fear loneliness. On the other hand, the ghost knew when to disappear when he needed some space. He was still welcomed by a warm coffee every morning, but now he could also enjoy Luka’s cheerful conversation.

The ghost was curious of everything. Despite dying a few decades ago, he tried to keep up with technology, and if that wasn’t cute as hell, Ivan didn’t know what was. When Ivan read a magazine, Luka was often leaning over his shoulder, eyebrows frowned in concentration.

The subject of his death only came up once, when Luka didn’t bring Ivan his coffee in the morning like he was used to. Ivan looked for him in the whole house, afraid something happened to him. He found him hiding under the stairs, his spectral body shaking.

“What’s wrong, Luka? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s nothing, I’m used to it. It’s just… It’s the anniversary of my death, today. This… It happens to me every year. Nothing to worry about.”

“Do you want to talk to me about it? Your death, I mean.”

Luka smiled bitterly, just as Ivan put a comforting hand over his knee.

“There’s not much to tell, really. There was a war and I didn’t make it, obviously. It’s as easy as that.”

Ivan bit his lip, wishing he’d been more thoughtful before asking that question. He should have known Luka didn’t die of old age, surrounded by family and friends. In all ghost stories, the ghost always suffered a violent death, after all. He wished it was just all old clichés though. He hated the idea of Luka going through any kind of pain.

“I… I had a wife and children, back then. I tried to win time so they could escape. Even today, I don’t know if they made it out alive. Not that it matters. It’s been such a long time, they must be all dead by now.”

Ivan was at a loss for words. What could he say? ‘Sorry for you loss’? The formula sounded so empty compared to the pain of his friend. So he stayed silent and wrapped Luka in his arms, holding him tight. They stayed like that for hours, until the ghost was done shaking and crying his heart out.

 

The next day, Ivan just couldn’t focus during training. His mind was set on one goal only, finding a way to cheer Luka up. So when he came back home the next day, he held a ball under his arm. Luka sent him a curious look when he entered the house.

“You need to train some more at home? I thought you were already going through enough efforts at your club.”

“That’s true, but I didn’t bring this here for training. In fact, I was thinking we could play football together. I could teach you some moves, if you want.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! I played a bit too, back when I was young and, well, still alive. My reflexes might be a little rusty, though, so don’t be too hard on me.”

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s go to the garden, then.”

Luka nodded, biting his lower lip in concentration. Once more, Ivan couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful he was. Was it wrong, to fall for a ghost? Because it was definitely happening to him.

He had planned to explain only the basis of football to Luka, but his friend once more outpassed his expectations. He was good at this, so good Ivan feared he would get beaten if he didn’t give it his all. Their game ended with him sweating and breathing harshly, while Luka looked like he could play for several more hours.

“Oh sorry, you must be exhausted! I’ve been a ghost for too long, I tend to forget living people don’t have unlimited stamina.”

Ivan wished his mind didn’t go down the gutter at that comment. It did anyway, leaving him red faced.

“Ah, it’s alright. Playing with you was fun so I lost track of time.”

“I’m glad then. I like you too. Uh, I mean, playing with you.”

Luka put his hand over his mouth, embarrassed by his slip of the tongue. Ivan could have let it at that. He could have pretended nothing was out of place. Instead, he gently lowered Luka’s arm so he could give him a passionate kiss.

Luka didn’t resist. On the contrary, he parted his lips to welcome Ivan, letting out a tear of joy as the sun set behind them.

 

They talked a lot, so the whole dating-a-ghost thing wouldn’t be too awkward. Ivan had to assure Luka a thousand times that no, their love wasn’t impossible, and that no, he didn’t want anyone but him. Of course, it wasn’t a common situation. Of course, Ivan couldn’t call his parents so they would meet his boyfriend. Of course, Luka would never be able to come to a game to cheer for him. But that didn’t mean their relationships only had downsides. Luka was sweet and kind and a great training partner and Ivan loved him more and more everyday.

Also, Ivan discovered that he was right and that Luka indeed had endless stamina in bed.

 

Luka was busy playing video games when Ivan came home from training. His boyfriend had taught him how to use it and it made his days trapped in the house less boring. He put his game on hold and went to the front door so he could welcome Ivan with a kiss. He leaned his forehead against his lover’s for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being reunited again. Then he noticed the file in Ivan’s hand.

“What’s this?”

“I’m going to tell you. But first, maybe it would be good for you to sit down.”

“What is it? Are you going to transfer to another club? I mean, I knew it could happen, I won’t get mad at you. You’ll just have to keep this house and we’ll keep seeing each other, just not as often. I mean, if you want this thing we have to last, that is, and…”

“Luka, calm down. I’m not changing club and I’m not leaving you. Just trust me and sit down, okay.”

Luka nodded and laid back in the sofa, but he was still fidgety. Ivan sat next to him and took his hand in his in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’ve made some researches, about you and your family. It’s all in those files. Luka, your wife and your children… They survived the war. Your children even had children of their own. You didn’t sacrifice yourself in vain.”

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Yes, they all died of old age, thanks to you. You’re a real hero, Luka.”

Ivan gave him the precious documents and Luka opened it with shaky hands. He stared at the photos stacked in it with blurry eyes. His lover didn’t say a word, simply rubbing his back so he would feel better.

“They… They really made it? They were safe and happy?”

“Yes, but you can see it for yourself.”

They sat in silence for the next hour as Luka went through the papers, sometimes stopping because he couldn’t control his sobs anymore. Once he was done, he carefully put all the pictures back in the file before leaning into Ivan. His boyfriend gladly opened his arms for him so Luka could cuddle against him.

“Thank you for everything, Ivan. Nothing forced you to do this, and yet…”

“And yet I wanted to do it. For you, Luka.”

“It’s weird, you know. All these years, I thought that once I learned the truth about what happened to my family, I would leave this earth once and for all, see the light or something like that. But I’m still here.”

“It’s probably selfish, but I’m glad you didn’t go away.” Ivan whispered back.

“Yeah, me too. I would miss you too much.” Luka answered before kissing him.

Still, one thought lingered in his mind. Maybe he hadn’t been wrong all these years. Maybe Ivan was his light.

 

Ivan was getting impatient. He didn’t like to waste too much time in the locker room after training, mainly because he always felt the urge to come back home, to come back to Luka. But today, he needed to talk with one of his team mates. Of course, it would be easier if said team mate wasn’t busy making love eyes at another member of their team.

“Oh wait, Dejan, there’s also this other video I wanted to show you, and…”

Alright, now it was getting on Ivan’s nerves. If he waited politely, he would still be here tomorrow morning. So he grabbed Šime by his arm, dragging him away even when his friend shouted in protest.

“Sorry Dejan, I’m borrowing him for a while.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Ivan? Can’t you see I was busy here?” Šime pouted once he let go of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you go back to playing lovesick teenagers with Dejan in just a minute. But first, I need you to tell me how to contact that friend of yours you told me about the other day.”

“Hey, we’re not acting like lovesick teenagers.” Šime replied.

Ivan raised an unconvinced eyebrow and Šime sighed.

“Yeah, okay, maybe you’re right. Just promise you won’t tell him about my feelings before I do, okay? I want it to be special.”

Šime suddenly looked flustered and distressed and Ivan laughed while patting his back.

“Don’t fret too much other this, Dejan’s got it bad for you too, I assure you. Now, about that friend of yours?”

“Oh, yes, right, just let me grab a piece of paper so I can write his number on it…”

In the end, everything turned alright. Ivan got the information he was looking for, and the next day, Šime and Dejan arrived at training with huge smiles on their faces and hickeys down Šime’s neck.

 

Luka frowned when he saw Ivan coming home, but not alone. He quickly made sure that only his boyfriend would be able to see him. Most people couldn’t see ghosts anyway, Ivan being the exception to the rule, but he didn’t want to take any risks. Usually, he would warn Luka before bringing someone else home.

What’s more, the man accompanying him looked kinda strange, with his long blond hair, his fancy black clothes and his even fancier hat. Luka quickly understood what was wrong and he ran to Ivan, his lower lip quivering and his face red with anger.

“You brought an exorcist here!”

“Don’t worry” Ivan mouthed back at him, but it wasn’t enough to calm Luka.

“So that’s the place?” The blond man asked, to Luka’s disarray.

“Yes, it is.” Ivan replied calmly.

“Don’t you want me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Please, Ivan, talked to me! If I made a mistake, I can fix it, but don’t force me to go away.”

“Alright, I’ll just go and do my thing, then. It won’t take long.”

Once the exorcist was out of sight, Ivan grabbed Luka’s wrist, keeping the distressed ghost from hitting him. He then planted a long, loving kiss on his lips so his boyfriend would listen to him.

“Don’t be stupid, Luka. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know I love you.”

“Then why did you call an exorcist here? I don’t understand what’s happening! And… And that man looks weird, too.”

“Don’t be rude, Domo is a nice guy, and he knows a lot about supernatural forces, from what I understood.”

“He’s pouring beer on the threshold!” Luka shouted back.

“That’s an unconventional method, I’ll admit, but I promise you, Luka, nothing bad will happen to you today. You have my word.”

Before he could replied, Luka suddenly froze and stared with horror at Ivan.

“Wait, he’s doing something weird to your energy lines! I can’t let that happening!”

As Luka got angrier, the leaves of the trees around him started falling, just as the wind blew colder. So his boyfriend could act as a dangerous poltergeist if he wanted, it seemed. But before Luka could cause any damage, Ivan pushed him against the wall of the house.

“Stop it! I asked Domo to do this, to link my spirit to this house, so that when I die, I’ll come back to this place as a ghost.”

“Wait, you mean you’re doing this to stay with me?”

“Exactly.”

“No, you can’t do that! You’re crazy! Maybe there’s a better afterlife waiting for you, you just can’t give this up for me, and…”

Once more, Ivan shut him up with a gentle press of his lips.

“And that is the reason why I didn’t talk of this with you beforehand. I knew you’d want to sacrifice yourself for my sake. But as sappy as it can sound, I want an eternity with you, and I’m not wasting my chance. Now just wait for me until this is all settled, okay?”

Luka nodded weakly, watching speechlessly as Ivan thanked Domo for his help. The exorcist soon left and Luka immediately proceeded to wash all the puddles of beer spread around the house.

“You don’t have to do this alone. I’ll help you.” Ivan offered. Then he added shyly: “Are you mad at me?”

“I… No, of course, I’m not mad at you. It’s just… Did you realize what you just did for me?”

“Actually, I do. I’ve been thinking about this for months and I have no doubts I want to stay with you. I would have already gotten down on one knee to ask your hand if you weren’t well, you know, a ghost.”

“That’s the lamest proposal I’ve ever heard, you know.”

“Would it be better if I kissed you for good measure?”

Luka chuckled, but he still melted in Ivan’s embrace.

 

Years went by. At some point, Ivan had to move to another club, just as Luka feared. But he never sold his old house, nor did he stop going there to see Luka. Once he retired, he came back to him. The ghost was always happy to play football with him, to make him coffee in the morning or to have long discussions with him and he never grew tired of him, not even when Ivan’s hair started to turn grey while Luka stayed the same day after day.

Then, one morning, Luka immediately sensed something was wrong. He wandered the house aimlessly, as Ivan’s cup of coffee grew cold on the table. A deep panic settled in his mind and the furniture began to shake around him as he lost control over himself.

A hand on his shoulder helped him to ground himself, though. He turned around to face Ivan, the Ivan of his memories, the Ivan who still looked like he was in his twenties. Except this time, his skin was translucent and a green light radiated from him.

“I told you Domo knew what he was doing” He grinned, one second before Luka crashed into his arms.

Now, nothing would ever bring them apart. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked the fic!  
> You can find me here on tumblr: footballcursed


End file.
